blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Espada (5e Race)
Espada Espada are the rarest sub-species of Hollows. They are distinguished from the uniform Gillians and the more animalistic-looking Adjuchas by their roughly Human shape. Their population lives deep in Hueco Mundo, rarely to be seen. Because of their compressed form, Espada have exceedingly dense Reiatsu. Simply eating a vast amount of other Adjuchas will not trigger the evolution into a Espada. Instead, it is believed that Hollows are "born" with the ability to evolve into Espada. Those who were not born without this undefined trait will not become Espada no mater how many Hollows they devour. "Even if you rise up a thousand times, there will be no victory for any of you." - Ulquiorra Cifer The number 4 arrancar Physical Description Most Espada look like humans except for a few minor differences. The first being that their face is partially covered by a bone like mask. This can sometimes take the shape of either a frontal mask, a helmet, or in some cases horns. History Espadas are hollows that have evolved through the removal of thier mask like feature. A hollow is what happens to a soul that has not been able to pass on to the other side whether through not being able to accept their own death or by bearing hatred or regrets from their past life. Society Most Espadas prefer to live amongst their own kind, however there are some instances where a Espada has taken a liking to a particular person and has been willing to ignore their differences. Espada Names Most Espada have no recollection of their past names so they make their own. Ex. Grimjaww, Ulquiorra, Yammy. Traits Ability Score Increase: Your strength score is increased by +1 and your wisdom is increased by +2. Age: Many Espada have lived for thousands of years and the effects of time have no real impact on that of the Espada. Size: '''Most Espada are medium size, however there are some cases where they may be as big as large. '''Speed: '''Espada move at a base walking speed of 30 Ft. They additionally are capable of a flight speed of 60ft. '''Zanpakuto: '''When you become an Espada you learn to form a weapon from your own soul. This may be any simple or martial weapon. You gain immediate proficiency with this weapon. Since this weapon is part of your own soul you know how to wield this weapon as effectively as possible dealing an additional 1d4 to the attack roll. '''Hollowfication: Since a hollow is considered undead they no longer need to eat, sleep, or breathe, however they have been known to eat souls. As an action you may attempt to take the soul of any being that has died within 20ft of yourself by making a concentration check (Dc 8+Wis+prof). On a success you to regain your level x2 Hp and your use of your Ceros and Gran Ray Ceros. Beginning at level 10 you no longer need to perform a concentration check. Ceros: Espada are capable of firing a beam of energy from their bodies as an action either through a limb or even their eyes and mouth. The Espada may make a ranged spell attack and upon hit this beam deals 1d6 necrotic damage on a failed save. The damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 5d6 at 16th level. This can only be used once per long rest. Release: '''Every Espadas weapon is capable of one transformation before their Resurrección form as a bonus action. This transformation changes the weapon to an unmodified version of any weapon of your choosing. This weapon retain the additional 1d4 damage die. This ability changes your physical appearance and grants you a +1 to any one stat of your choice. This form only lasts for 1 minute within combat. Outside of combat you may remain in this form for as long as you choose. '''Resurrección: '''Starting at 10th level the Espada gains the ability to transform into their resurrección form. A resurrección is an Espadas ability to transform into what is known as their true form granting them the benefits of their full power. Upon activating the Espadas resurrección they gain back temporary hit points equal to half their total hit points rounded down. This form lasts for one minute while in combat and can only be done once per long rest. When out of combat Espadas may remain in this form for up to 1 hour. They as well gain one benefit from the following list at random: '''Abilities 1d6 # Hellish Flight: '''As a bonus action an espada can fly double their normal flight speed. # '''Enhanced Hierro: You are given a +2 to your Ac while in this form. # Luz De La Luna: ''' Your Cero has enhanced granting you an additional 1d4 piercing damage. # '''Pesquisa: '''You are able to sense an creature within 60ft of yourself ignoring any cover or invisibility. # '''Sonido: '''You are able to teleport anywhere you can see within 30ft as a bonus action # '''Gran Ray Ceros: By mixing their own blood with a Cero, as an action an Espada can fire a Cero with much greater attack power and speed forcing anyone in a 60ft line to make a dexterity saving throw. On a failed save both the Espada and anyone caught in the blast takes 3d6 Necrotic damage. This abilities damage goes up as the Espadas level does dealing 5d6 at level 10 and 8d6 at level 18. This ability can only be used once per long rest. Whether this ability hits or misses the Espada Takes the damage. (Dc is 8+prof+Wis) Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and one other language of your choice. Category:Races